


S-U-C-C-E-S-S

by MiniNephthys



Category: Fate/Zero
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Community: kink_bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-04
Updated: 2013-08-04
Packaged: 2017-12-22 09:02:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/911377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fate/Zero Cafe fic.  After Lancer makes a mess, Waver is assigned to help him clean up.  For square "tickling".</p>
            </blockquote>





	S-U-C-C-E-S-S

Saber, Waver, and Lancer survey the mess that is the kitchen. There is food everywhere, dishes are broken, drawers have been torn out of their shelves, and it looks more like a disaster area than part of a supposedly well-run cafe.

"Lancer, how did this happen?" Saber asks, calmly regarding the spectacle.

Lancer looks helpless, covering his face with one hand. "Miss Sophia-Ri barged her way in and... well, one thing led to another..."

"I understand." Saber turns to Waver. "Waver, please assist Lancer in cleaning up. We were about to close anyway, so the rest of the staff will help me escort Miss Sophia-Ri and the rest of her party out while you two handle this."

"We'll have it fixed in no time at all," Waver promises.

When Saber nods and leaves, Lancer sighs in relief. "Only in this cafe would I not be punished for this mess."

"Nobody would let Sophia-Ri into this kitchen with you under their own will. Not even Uryuu." Waver starts with fixing the torn-out drawers. "Can you handle the broken plates?"

The broken dishes are slow going, as they need to inventory all that was broken as well as pick up all the pieces without hurting themselves, but eventually all that remains to do is wipe up the food.

When they're almost finished...

"You have icing on your nose," Waver mentions to Lancer, who has been scrubbing the floor where a cake once fell.

"So do you," Lancer replies.

Waver automatically reaches up to scrub at his nose, but his hands come away clean. "What? Did I miss-"

Lancer reaches over with his cake-stained hands and dabs a bit of icing on Waver's nose. "Like I said."

Waver scowls, scoops up a gob of splattered ice cream, and throws it at Lancer's face.

"Hey!" Lancer wipes the ice cream away from his mouth. "That's not sanitary."

"You started it." Satisfied, Waver returns to cleaning, only to have Lancer put cake down the back of his shirt. "Th-that's cold!" He squirms, and finding a lack of things suitable to throw at Lancer, tackles him onto the kitchen floor.

After that it becomes a mess of flying fingers and laughter: as it turns out, both of them are ticklish, and neither of them have the good sense to get back to work (they were almost finished anyway). It's only when they're exhausted and Waver is crumpled on top of Lancer that they stop.

"That was really unprofessional," Waver points out, breathing heavily.

"You're only part-time," Lancer answers. "And I don't see you getting up."

"You're comfortable." Waver rests his head on Lancer's chest. "Maybe we can still do our work like this?"

"..."

"...No probably not." Waver sighs and pulls himself up off of Lancer. "Maybe we should do that when we don't have work."

"Waver." Lancer gets to his feet and looks away from his coworker. "What did you just invite me to?"

"...Err..." Waver considers it. "A date? With... tickling..."

He can see Lancer's face redden. "I accept."


End file.
